


Connecting In and Out of The Drift

by trippyvulcan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Jaime/Brienne if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippyvulcan/pseuds/trippyvulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne in Jaeger! Shameless crossover fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connecting In and Out of The Drift

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt in either fandom so I expect their voices aren't quite right. Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine! As they say on tumblr if we're not mentally picturing our OTP's piloting a Jaeger...

_Then:_

_When Jaime first met Brienne he couldn’t say he was impressed. Sure she was tall and muscular which were useful traits for a Jaeger pilot but she had no confidence in her stance. Jaime was all confidence at least where anyone could see him. When she was presented as one of the candidates for replacing Cersei (and Jaime wasn’t going to easily forgive her for ditching him to run her own Shatterdome) he’d laughed dismissively and fired off some snarky comment. The large woman had blushed but she had straightened out and scowled at him too, which did indicate some backbone Jaime supposed. They’d faced off across the mat and by the end of the sparring Jaime knew she was the only possible co-pilot for his (theirs now he supposes) Jaeger. She and he soon went into battle and their Jaeger Kingslayer destroyed the class 3 Kaiju and the partnership was cemented. Jaime just wished that he had as easy a time reading Brienne outside of drift as he did in it._

_Brienne thought the neural handshake would have cut down if not eliminated their fighting but that wasn’t the case. Jaime was antagonistic as ever and she’d be damned if she’d give him the satisfaction of letting him know just how much he got under her skin. Her days were a never ending cycle of sullen silences, snarky comments interspersed with Kaiju fights where her and Jaime were in perfect sync. They were fast becoming one of the best Jaeger teams, racking up an impressive amount of kills. It was tedious but had Brienne known what was coming she would have appreciated them more._

Now:

The call to fight came in the dead of night, late in the autumn. Jaime rolled out of bed bitching about how they had to save everybody’s asses again and Brienne just rolled her eyes at him. It was windy and very cold outside. This kaiju was a beast all whipping tentacles and a mouthful of sharp teeth. They’d been at it for at least half a hour when an opening presented itself. They moved in for the kill shot and a rogue tentacle smashed through the cockpit. They thrust out their right arms to shoot when the neural link was flooded by excruciating pain. They both screamed as the monster fell and the link dissolved. Jaime blacked out. Brienne unhooked herself and ran to Jaime’s side to discover they were in very big trouble “Oh, no. No, no, no,” Jaime’s right hand was gone. Brienne put pressure over the stump and called for immediate evac.

Being in the med bay was awful Brienne decided. It stank of recycled air and disinfectant which she supposed was better than blood and oozing sores but not by much. Worse were the conversations. Brienne could sense them buzzing around like gnats. Anytime someone noticed her coming they died away, though she was certain what the subject was. Brienne sighed as she returned to Jaime’s room after grabbing a quick bite in the mess hall. He was still asleep due to loss of blood and sedation the doctors assured her and he should be waking soon. She set down her tray and began eating keeping one eye on her sleeping partner. Jaime groaned as he woke up. The lights were too bright and his right arm felt uncomfortable. Jaime figured he must be on painkillers nothing else made him feel quite this shitty. Brienne’s face hovered over his, her blue eyes bright with relief mingled with other emotions Jaime couldn’t put a name to. He tried to hitch himself into a sitting position and winced as pain stabbed through his arm. His eyes turned toward the offending limb and he heard Brienne take in a deep breath. His own left him in a rush as he looked at where his hand should be and no longer was. He looked at Brienne and slumped back down into the bed.

“That’s it then. I’m done.”

She sighed, “Jaime…”

“No! Don’t Jaime me! You can’t pilot a Jaeger with one hand. It’s not possible. God, what am I going to do? I don’t know how to do anything else! My entire life was that Jaeger! I should have died, I wish I had.”

“Jaime, shut up!” Brienne hissed and Jaime did stop surprised by the intensity of her voice. She took a moment to collect herself and continued,

“You can’t be so cowardly as to wish to die instead of live. I know you are stronger than that. You are more than just a Jaeger pilot, you are certainly more than just a hand! You will pilot a Jaeger again, as I don’t intend to partner with anyone else. We’ll get through this Jaime, I promise.”

Jaime stared at her astounded. She really meant it. She was sticking with him. She wasn’t going to abandon him for a better job or a better partner like everyone else seemed to do. He couldn’t quite grasp it.

“Why?”

“Why, what?” Brienne sputtered.

“Why are you helping me? I’ve been nothing but nasty to you, why stay?”

“You’re my partner. We work best together. Also, I hate to tell you this but your insults aren’t that bad. I got far worse in middle school.”

“You’re insulting my insults? I’m…insulted.”

Brienne rolled her eyes and cracked a grin which elicited a rather large smile from the man sitting across from her. She leaned back in her seat knowing that they would be fine, no better than fine.

_Later:_

_“Another class two?It’s not even been two weeks! You have got be kidding me!”_

_“C’mon Brienne it’s not even a fair fight! We’ll wipe the floor with it. I think we should go for sushi after, yeah?”_

_“Only you, Jaime, only you.”_

_“Is that a yes?”_

_“Yes, Jaime. It is.”_


End file.
